


Don't You Dare

by scarletlilica



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, EDITED/REFINED CHAPTERS, Erotica, F/M, Fingerfucking, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Nipple Play, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlilica/pseuds/scarletlilica
Summary: Victorian AU // Geralt X YenneferYen found herself trapped in an unwavering desire and scorching need. Geralt the fucking witcher likes to play wicked games and she has to win the game. Just one night, she thought. She'll give in to her desires, again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // Refined Chapter
> 
> Enjoy and show some love! Toss a bloody coin for these two!
> 
> \- PART 1 -

This ought to be one of their extreme rendezvous—yet.

The sky was dark and heavy outside. The storm hasn’t stopped since this afternoon. It was a chilly night and here they are, locked inside Geralt’s chamber. 

She was panting hard, so was he. Brushing a lock of hair to the side, she wiped the mist of sweat prickling on her temple. “How did we end up here?” chortling lightly while drawing the sheets close to her chest. Shifting to face him, their gazes met—gold flecks to her grey ones. Feeling the surge of heat as she recalled the way Geralt brought her to the edge of her fantasies—jaw clenched hard, face in ardour, chest flushed red, and the cord of muscles contracting as her body welcomed each push.

_“You, my dear, were a daring temptress,”_ he smiled, reaching out to capture her lips. Opening up more to give his sinful tongue access— _fuck, this sensuous mouth could kill_. The image of them entangled in a heated passion appeared in her mind.

*******

_“You are killing me, my love.”_ Hot breath fanned her neck, teeth grazing over the sensitive spot. Tongue sliding down her nape, feeling it travel to her earlobe and teased. Her body shuddered at the tingling sensation it brought. A deep, sinful voice whispering all the dirty fantasies she begged for. Refusing to hide behind the veil of lust in between them, she told everything. She never wanted anyone like this, being taken rough by a man who had been exuding carnality since the day they met inside an alehouse; Geralt was mirthfully conversing with other young lords. Rubbing his chin as he listens and contemplates to whatever discourse they were having. Staring longer, their eyes met after some time. Hers never faltered as the man measured her figure with his gaze. The moment her eyes laid on him, she knew her body pined for his. _Ah, the woman she had become... a wanton._

His figure ripped everywhere. Now dressed in nothing but trousers. Hands roaming on Geralt’s broad chest, feeling every hard plane. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room apart from the frequent clap of thunder outside. Their bodies burning in desire, the heat consuming them entirely.

_“Strip.”_ He ordered.

As if in a trance state, well she is. Her fingers slowly untied the knots of her gown. Stripping teasingly in front of him, the corset hugging her bosom fell with a light thud. Geralt’s eyes darkened, his fiery gaze sent her body squirming.

“Do you want the stockings on?” her voice seductively teasing. Eyes tracing the curve of his back as he turned and walked towards the enormous bed. Geralt sat at the edge and spread his legs open as if inviting her to enter his lair. The brick fireplace at the far edge continued belching warmth and ember glow, its luminescence dancing through the walls, reflecting on his golden eyes. His muscular arms dipped at his sides, supporting as he slightly leaned back, watching her intently.

_“Leave them on and come here.”_ Her taut nipples hardened at his voice. She could feel them tight in her laces.

Slowly, fingers reached the hem of her chemise, inching it up seductively as she raised both arms to remove it entirely. Geralt cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips as she leisurely treads towards his figure. Still, in a pair of stockings, she felt naked in front of him, yet it made her feel beautiful and proud. This wasn’t the first time she faced him undone: in his library, the study, the cellar, and even a close encounter in his parlour. Coming closer, she straddled his lap, and a sturdy pair of arms snaked around her waist, pulling her, filling the space between them. Releasing a wanton sigh, she tilted her head back when her breasts met his wet, sloppy kisses. She tried to move, only to find him stopping each attempt. Peering through her lashes, his beautiful face hardened. _Ah, such pleasure to see him restraining._

Grinding on top of him once more, smirking when he glared. _“Ah... slow down Yen,”_ her name sounding seductive in his tongue, _“I don’t want us to end this in no time,”_ rasping heavily. His hands tightened its grip on her buttocks. Surely it’ll leave handprints—something she’d be proud to wear. _Fuck_ , she claimed. Becoming more impatient as each second passed—eager to lavish every inch of him. “Geralt, please,” she moaned desperately, hands mauling on his back. The hard length below her strained, the fabric of his trousers creating friction. It was a total slow burn; every time they’d heat the sensitive spot, a mixture of sultry mewling and feral growl erupts.

_“You’ll be the death of me woman,”_ he groaned, arms reaching below her legs before carrying her in his arms. A gasp of surprise escaped when Geralt teasingly threw her body on the mattress. Now sprawled in delight while looking straight at him, she whimpered and ran her tongue over her lip. Geralt slowly crawled towards her, like a predator eyeing its prey with hunger. Hovering on top and in an instant, their lips clashed with burning desire. _Cinnamon, no, it was something sweeter_. The taste of his mouth was achingly sweet. It brought comfort and yearning at the same time. This man brought out something deeper inside her, deeper than what she thought was only pure lust. Mewling as his hand gently grasped her nape and the other roaming and reaching out to fondle on her breast. She whimpered and gasped as he felt his fingers draw circles around them. “More, more please,” begging for his touch, the sensation sent a shiver to her body, toes digging into the bed. Bare clavicles peppered with smouldering kisses, the crook of her neck flushed red when his tongue lavished its depths. It travelled down to her chest. They were full and screaming for pleasure. His hand cupped her left breast, massaging them in time as the other rolled and fondled. She was enjoying the pleasure he was giving. Fuck, this is too good to be true.

A brief gasp followed by a moan escaped her lips. A ravishing mouth sucked her nipple as if it gave life. Peering through her lids, he stares at her, gazes dark and mouth sensually hovering over her erect nipple. The pleasure was too much, feeling wet in utmost pleasure, thighs rubbing together to feel more. As if reading her mind, his fingers travelled lower and lower. Geralt captured her mouth once more, taunting it to open up and welcome his hot, fiery kisses. Hands reached her thighs, grazing over them, teasing.

_“Open up, love,”_ he whispered hotly. A hand palmed her needy mound. Meeting his eyes, she whimpered, “Move, Geralt. Please!” 

_“Hm, my hand rather enjoys its warmth,”_ he said smugly. But she couldn’t wait anymore, feeling too hot and determined to reach a blinding release. “Geralt, fuck I need to!” She pleaded. Holding his face and hastily pulled it close to her, sucking the life out of him. “I swear if you don’t move that bloody hand of yours, you’ll never get this close to me again,” she said rather hotly. Geralt let out a luscious smirk and a hand now slowly rubbing her mound. “Fuck, that’s it,” she breathed out. But he was devastatingly slow. He was doing this on purpose. 

She had enough teasing and playing wicked games with him. Lifting herself off the bed, she knew he was grinning at her. Smirking in return, she ought to let him know who’s in charge. Sensually removing the lingerie, she locked her gaze on his. Her fingers trailed lower, down to her slicked mound—lips quivering as she started rubbing the nub. The atmosphere in the room was even hotter now, or maybe it was just her body feeling the insurmountable desire. Pushing her head back, a moan escaped her throat. This was just like the times she pleasured herself alone in private. Her chamber cold and dark, doors locked as she climbed onto the bed, hands doing the act, craving more for his touch. _That single night with the brute was merely an opening act in a theatre,_ she whined.

“You play hard, love” she whispered at him, her voice sultry. Geralt sits up from the bed, long legs touching the carpet below, and now slowly advancing towards her.

Stopping inches away, his arms slid over her bare shoulders, down to her busy hands.

“Kneel,” she ordered him. Geralt slowly went down on his knees, eyes never leaving hers. Dark excitement flashed in his grey eyes. “Don’t stop, Geralt. Never, until I say so,” groaning as she guided his head over her mound. _Tarnation_ , the brute knows what he is doing. Tongue delved straight into her mound, exploring her insides, and never stopping. Yes, he never stopped. 

“Geralt!” she let out a wanton whimper. “ _Ah_ , Geralt, don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop,” she cried in pleasure. Fingers scrunching on his silver locks, other hand gripping on his shoulder for support. Her legs now almost giving out in great pleasure. She can feel it. _Almost there._ Geralt continued to lavish her mound, sweet drippings flowing into the sides of his mouth. She can feel it coming. Just one more lap, she’s there.

She cried and moaned hard as Geralt tightened his hold. Shuddering, her entire body riding a luscious climax. Legs shaking and head tilted back in utmost delight. _Blazes!_ She was more than satisfied. 

_“I love hearing you scream in pleasure Yen, music to my ears,”_ Geralt whispered slowly, rising to his full height that towered over her. He was holding her body close to him, supporting, as she might give out. _“My dear, we were just starting.”_ clicking his tongue, as he carried and laid her satiated body on the bed. A seductive smile appeared on her face, reaching out her hands to him, “how will you take me Geralt?” He only grinned at her and _oh,_ she knew that look.


	2. Don't You Dare - Part 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Refined chapter ;)

_Hard and deep._

She was feeling all that. Eyes closed, sensing the rhythm of their bodies. She felt slicked in her sweat—no; it was a mix of theirs. Hands gripping the sheets ever so tightly, arching her back as she felt it building up. Her lush black mane surely looking dishevelled, head pushed back as Geralt gripped either side of her neck. The choking sensation felt ecstatic; hands tight yet gentle enough to let her breath. _Dirty fantasies_ , Geralt granting them each. She reached for Geralt’s face from behind and took his mouth. Swearing she’d never tire of this. Geralt groaned in her mouth, moving even faster from behind while gripping on her hips. “ _Ahh_ , harder please,” Yen cried, almost coming, surely he could feel it too. 

Geralt sped up, leaning forward and gripping Yen’s shoulder. “ _Ahh!_ ” Yen gasped in pleasure, feeling the hot sting from Geralt’s palm, arching her back, wanting more slaps from him. Geralt pulled her locks back towards him, sending a mouthwatering kiss down her neck. Another achingly sweet slap and her cunt tightened around his length. _‘Almost there, fuck please more’_ she chanted in her mind. _“Yen, the pressure of you!”_ his groan, harsh and desperate. Hot breath fanned her earlobe, moaning after receiving yet another spine-tingling slap before Geralt pulled out. _Bloody tarnation!_ “Drat it Geralt, you’re the most infuriating—” words suddenly cut off when Geralt slapped both her buttocks and open-mouthed kissed her pulsating mound. _‘Hmm fuck everything about this brute,’_ she hotly thought.

 _“My love, I know you’re enjoying this as much as I do,”_ Geralt told her. She haughtily faced him and draped both arms over his neck to reach out for a kiss. “I ought to return the act of pleasure Geralt.” 

He only stared at her, quickly giving him a peck and pushed his body towards the headboard. The sight looked ravishing in front of her, sprawled while waiting in delight. Another pleasurable ache emanated below. Slithering closer to him, her hands roamed all over his body. Geralt growled as she peppered light kisses over his abdomen, it trailed lower until she licked the hard structures of his pelvis. 

_“Yen…”_ he achingly groaned. Yennefer could feel his hard length wanting attention. _Quick attention._ Grasping his length, she looked at him straight in the eyes. Lips parting to give a sensual kiss over the tip of his length. It was gleaming with precum, her mouth hovered it and her tongue doing its sensual motion—flicking over the head of his shaft. She felt him twitch in her mouth. 

Hungry for more, Yen gave his length a long luscious lick before swallowing it deeper into her mouth. Geralt’s hands were now guiding her head as she pleasured him. The sound of heavy grunting was audible. Looking up, he had his eyes closed, lips parted, and arms showing its thick branching veins as he thrust his length inside her. She took him fast, bobbing continuously and only pausing to breathe then lavishly suck him again. _Fuck_ , she’s yet again dripping wet below. The wet sound of pleasure was achingly sweet. _“Yen…”_ he groaned, cupping his balls and gave it a satisfying lick. _“You ought to stop now, Yennefer,”_ warning her. Sucking his length once more before releasing it with her now swollen lips. Geralt crouched to reach her lips and eagerly suckled on them. “Take me now, Geralt.”

*******

_“Hm fuck,”_ she heard him groan. His steel length moving inside her, their bodies synchronizing in a rhythm they both knew. Geralt held her legs even higher, propping them on his shoulders as he plunged deeper. The slapping sounds of their bodies only made her ache for more. Wet kisses near her earlobe stimulated her senses even more. Then a slow, yet hard pounding from behind. She knew he’s almost there too. _“You’re a beauty Yen,”_ Geralt whispered while looking straight into her eyes. Their breathing became ragged. He pounded forcefully that Yen shouted in pleasure. His fingers on her cunt, rubbing them as he pumped. “Geralt, please, don’t stop love, fuck don’t stop,” she’s almost out of breath. Arms wrapping around her and embraced her body fully as he was nearing his limit. _“I won’t stop Yen, fuck I can’t stop,”_ he tightened his hold and gave in. Yen felt the shudder flowing in her veins. Lids closed as her eyeballs almost rolled back in an utter release.

Geralt was still moving inside her and knowing what she wanted at that moment, “Pull out Geralt,” ordering in between her ragged breathing. His brows knitted in confusion and she only gave him a seductive smirk. “I want to taste it in my face, Geralt,” she groaned. _“Yen… I—”_ “No, please I want it Geralt, paint me with it... let me take it,” Yen begged and whimpered at him. He squeezed her hips tight and rammed twice before pulling out. Yen lifted herself in an instant, in time to reach him. She stared as Geralt held his length in front of her, pumping his hands on it, tilting her head up to meet his eyes with a mouth ready, hands still pumping. She gave its tip a quick lick of her tongue and finally Geralt went still—his length twitching, his hot release spurted as it reached her mouth, chin, and even dripped down her chest. They were both panting hard. Their bodies gave out, Geralt held her face with both hands and kissed the life out of her. _“I love you,”_ Geralt whispered. She smiled at him, “I know.” Geralt heartily chuckled as they both laid in bed with him hovering over her naked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of YenAlt One Shot // 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this short smut fanfic ;)
> 
> Will probably post more one shots for this pairing and in a different setting too, I'd gladly take requests!


End file.
